Memories
by hitokiri angel
Summary: Oneshotsongfic SxM. Read and review please!


Memories

A/N: Hi everybody this is my first fic in English,so please don't be harsh with me and maybe I'll keep on writing in English,it all depends on you.

_Memories, memories, memories_

She patiently sat on the porch in the front of the clinic, today has been a very unusual day, only a few patients needed attending. For this reason Dr. Genzai gave her the day off, and told her to get some rest in her spare time. Dr. Genzai knows how hard she has been working these past 3 years. So now, while sitting on the porch sipping her cup of tea, her thoughts constantly drift away to that day 3 years ago when Sano left her, and she can't help but cry…

_In this world you tried not leave me along behind. _

_There's no other way, _

_I prayed to the gods let him stay. _

_The memories ease the pain inside. _

_Now I know why. _

As she cried she buried her face in her lap and remembered their last kiss

_All of my memories keep you near, in silent moment. Imagine you'll be here._

_All of my memories keep you near. Your silent whispers, silent tears._

That day he told her that it would all turn out ok, and that he would be back, but now 3 years has past and still no word, no signs, not even letters.. "maybe he's dead": she thought to herself. NO!...she immediately shakes her head to get those thoughts out of her head. "he promised me he would be back, and he is worth the wait, so I will stay patient and loyal to him…till he returns": She whispered to Herself. And now another sunset before her, another day has gone by in wait, and yet she still stays strong, because she need him here, she will never be truly happy if he's not here with her.

_Made me promise I'd try _

_to find my way back in his life. _

_I hope there's a way _

_to give me a sign you're ok._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all._

_So I can go home._

When she arrived at her home, someone unexpected was sitting in front of the doorway. As I stared, he raised his head, the sobbing, brown haired man sitting before me…I could not believe my eyes...as he looked deeply into my eyes he felt broken and responsible because he knew he was the cause of my pain and frustration, so he thinks to himself "I told her that I would be back, but perhaps I took to long, and now look what I have done to her, all my endless sleepless nights worrying if she still cared...if she still loved me...or even if she started to hate me, could not compare to the sorrow I now see in her face, what right did I have..to corrupt that smile, her eyes ..those beautiful eyes that I remembered now filled with tears".

_All of my memories keep you near, in silent moment. Imagine you'll be here._

_All of my memories keep you near. Your silent whispers, silent tears._

As I snapped out of my trans, I exclaimed "Sano I do not know how I lived these past years without you by my side...only memories held you here...please don't leave me again, PLEASE, I need you here with me!!"

And so I started to cry trying to hide my tears by covering my face with my hands.

"yes Megumi I realize now what kind of mistake I made when I left, and I will not commit it again, I will stay by your side and never leave again" that warm voice and those lovely words that ran through my ear, ran a beautifully cold chill through my spine

"S-san..Sano!!!. I screamed, and with blunt words he responded:

"Oi, Megumi did you missed me?" In the next blink their bodies were connected, locked in an embrace, me never wanting to let go. "of course my tori-atama no baka" I replied in between my tears which now shifted to happiness. "is this a dream, or has he truly come back? If this is a dream, then I wish never to wake up"I cannot believe this, that I am feeling you next to me again, you cannot begin to understand how much I missed you Sano. He cut her of with a deep kiss, their lips conneted for a quite long time and there tongue's intertwined. I withdraw myself and stare into his eyes "now that you're back I want to hear all your stories, down to the last little detail' and with this said I pulled myself out of his hands."thank you for being here and waiting for me all this time".

"you must be hungry" I asked, and he stared at me with those evil eyes of his, I knew of the perverted thoughts that where crossing through his head. And so I said "if you are hungry you can have whatever u want' as I winked at him and without prior warning he picked me up as if we had just been married, and told me"come to think of it I am quite hungry, let's go inside and see what you've got to eat"

And so it went down and those lonely sleepless troubling nights of them both were now brought to an end.

Every story has it's end, whether beautiful or not, it is something they all got

As you see love is what holds us together, it is a bond which cannot be broken

If you have ever felt love for someone, and have not been able to wait for them

You might as well be lying to yourself, love requires time and patience

Without these qualities love is a mere carcess of false illusions to cover loneliness...

Leave reviews please!


End file.
